Revan
Revan is one of the six Archdemons created by the Beast. He is the older brother of Barbas and Azazel, but still younger than Saroth, Pazuzu, Dagon and Mephistopheles. He was killed with an intense lightning blast from Zeus turning him into smoke and ash. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Revan possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Revan can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Revan is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Revan cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Revan is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Regeneration' - Revan's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. *'Superior Strength' - Being an archdemon, Revan endowed his vessel with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, lesser demons, pagan deities, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Revan can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Revan can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. *'Pyrokinesis' - Revan can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Revan can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Mental Manipulation' - Revan can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Revan can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Revan is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Revan is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Revan is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Revan can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Revan can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Revan possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Revan can only be harm by holy fire, while his vessel can be destroyed by it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Revan, with their own strength, Revan can be harmed by his closest brothers, the other archdemons. Dagon and Pazuzu in particular are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill him. Barbas is also powerful enough to harm him. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Revan. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shot a full blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Revan can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased